The Indigo League
by 1000 Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Meet Ash Ketchum, an ambitious new Trainer who dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master. Along with his trusty yellow partner, a female Poison-type Trainer and a Rock-type Gym Leader, can he overcome the first step to becoming a Pokémon Master? A rewrite of the whole anime series.
1. The Day I Became A Pokémon Trainer

**I've completely lost interest in my previous story. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**To be honest with you, I don't like those stories that portray Ash as being strong right from the get-go. They also completely change Ash's personality! Sure, I like protagonists when they are smarter and knowledgable about Pokémon, but I like Ash the way he is... With minor IQ tweaks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo does.**

* * *

In a small house located in the small town of Pallet lives a young, ambitious boy. This boy had just reached ten, which means he is now able to start his very own Pokémon journey.

This young man's name was Ash Ketchum, and he's the main protagonist of our story, obviously.

* * *

**The Day I Became A Pokémon Trainer**

It was 11:00 PM. Most people in Pallet Town were sleeping, expect for few and one of those few was none other than Ash. Instead of wearing pajamas, he was wearing a black, short-sleeved T-shirt and red jacket with white, short sleeves and white pockets on the sides. His jeans pants were blue and his shoes were red and white. He was also wearing a red and white hat with a symbol on the side of it. On his hands, he had black, fingerless gloves.

Ash was watching a recorded Pokémon League battle. It was between the strongest Trainer of the Elite Four, Lance against another challenger. The two Trainers were down to their last Pokémon; Lance had only Dragonite left and his opponent had only a Nidoking. Ash grinned as he pumped his fist.

"There's no way that this guy will defeat Dragonite with a Nidoking!" He then turned back. "Don't you think so, Pichu?"

A small, yellow mouse-like Pokémon nodded its head. This little guy's name was Pichu, and it's Ash's pet.

"_Nidoking, use Ice Beam!" _The challenger ordered his purple Pokémon.

The Drill Pokémon opened his mouth; a small light blue ball began forming in his mouth before he fired a light blue, icy blast at Dragonite.

"_Counter with Blizzard!" _Lance ordered his orange Pokémon.

The Dragon Pokémon opened its mouth and released an icy wind full of snowballs. This wind overpowered the Ice Beam and went through it then made a direct hit on Nidoking. The purple Pokémon groaned in pain; chunks of ice were covering different parts of his body as he struggled to keep himself standing on his feet.

"_Oh no! Nidoking, hang in there!" _His Trainer called out to him in worry.

"_Your Nidoking is done for. Dragonite, finish him off with Blizzard!" _The Dragon Master commanded once again.

The dragon-like Pokémon opened its mouth again and fired another freezing wind at its opponent. Nidoking wasn't able to move, so he got another direct hit by that freezing wind. The purple Pokémon fell on the ground, fainting from the attack.

Ash began jumping up and down excitedly. He knew that Lance won't be defeated, but his opponent was a strong one too.

"I'm glad Mom recorded this battle for me," He stated. "And someday, I'll be a great Pokémon Master just like Lance!" He shouted before punching the air.

The door was suddenly swung open. "ASH!" An angry feminine voice shouted.

The boy got distracted. "Whoa!" He fell on his back before taking a sitting position. "Ouch. What is it, Mom?"

"It's 11:08 PM and tomorrow you must get quickly to Professor Oak's Lab if you want to start your Pokémon journey!"

"But I can't sleep, Mom!" He retorted back. "I'm so excited for tomorrow that I can't sleep!"

His mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. She thought that she might have added extra sugar in the chocolate cake she made for dessert.

"Okay, young man. I'll give you five minutes and when I come back; I want the lights of your room off. Got that?"

He sighed. "Okay."

She smiled. "Good night, honey." She said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

The boy took off his hat and put it on a table; his black hair resembled a hat due to his constant wearing of hats. He then took off his jacket and threw it on the table. After that, he laid on the bed as Pichu ran to his side and snuggled beside him. Ash smiled as he petted Pichu on his head before opening the drawer of his counter to take a poster. The poster had three Pokémon on it: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

"I don't know which Pokémon to choose, Pichu," He stated with a frown. "I mean, they're all good Pokémon to start with..." He then smiled. "But I think I'm gonna have Squirtle as my first choice; my second would be Bulbasaur and the last is Charmander."

The yellow Pokémon had a sad expression on its face, but Ash was able to see it. He knew why Pichu was sad; it's because Pichu won't see its friend for a long time. After all, it won't travel with him.

The boy smiled before petting Pichu on its head. "Don't worry, Pichu," He assured. "We'll see each other again. Until that time comes, take a really good care of Mom, okay?"

The small Pokémon looked up with a sad smile and nodded. Ash smiled back and hugged his friend. He then got off the bed to turn off the lights then headed back to the bed.

"Good night, Pichu."

* * *

The next day, the time hit 7:30 AM, and Ash was still in bed, snoring louder than a Snorlax. His mother swung open the door again, startling him out of his sleep. He then took a sitting position as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Mom, what did you do that for?" He asked groggily. "I was having such a nice dream…"

"And because of that dream, you're LATE!" She shouted the last word before taking a good look at her son. "And why did you sleep in your clothes again?"

"What?!" His eyes widened before turning to his clock. It was 7:33 AM. He then put his hands on the sides of his head in panic. "I'm LATE!" He ran out of the room with Pichu following suit.

His mother shook her head then looked back at the clock. "I bet he didn't set on the alarm."

* * *

With Pichu on his shoulder, the young boy was running as fast as he could. When he arrived, he saw a crowd of beautiful, older girls surrounding a boy at the same age as Ash. That boy was holding a red and white Poké Ball while smirking arrogantly. Ash knew that boy all too well before he gritted his teeth in irritation then walked to him.

The other boy noticed Ash and smirked. "Hey Ash! Slept in your clothes again?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong, Gary?"

"Yeah. Because you were late, all of the starter Pokémon were taken by new Trainers and none were left for you!"

The black-haired boy's jaw dropped to the ground. "You're joking, right?"

"Why should I?" Gary asked back. "If you don't believe me, then go and ask my Grandpa," He told Ash. "Well then, I better go back and show my Pokémon to my sister. Bye!" He waved his hand as his fangirls walked behind him.

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth in irritation. Just because Gary was the Professor's grandson, he gets special treatment! Or so he thought…

"Damn it!" He swore. "You'll see, Gary! I'm gonna be a greater Pokémon Trainer than you!" He then sat down and sighed in sadness. "What am I gonna do now, Pichu? I don't have a Pokémon to start my journey with."

"Actually, you do have one, Ash."

The boy looked up and saw an old man. "Professor Oak? Do you really have a Pokémon for me?"

The Professor chuckled. "Follow me."

The boy and his pet exchanged confused glances before following the older man to his lab. After entering a certain room, the Professor took out six Poké Balls and a red Pokédex (The very first Pokédex ever) from a drawer. He offered a Poké Ball to Ash, who took it.

"Is there a Pokémon in this ball, Professor?"

The man shook his head. "No. Use this Poké Ball to catch Pichu."

Both Ash and Pichu looked at the Professor with shocked eyes. The Professor merely nodded at them.

"You heard me. Pichu has always been your Pokémon, Ash," He stated. "But now, he will be officially yours."

The boy looked at the ball then Pichu and smirked. "Alright! Poké Ball, go!" He threw the empty ball at Pichu; the ball bounced off the small Pokémon, opened then released a red beam that covered Pichu and sucked it in. The ball then made a sound, signaling that Pichu has been captured. Ash smiled widely before picking up the ball when suddenly it opened on its own and released Pichu within a flash of white light. "What's the matter, Pichu? Why did you come out?"

The Professor put his hand under his chin. "Hmm. I think Pichu doesn't like being in its Poké Ball."

Ash scratched the back of his head; looks like Pichu is going to travel on his shoulder. "I guess I'll keep him out for a while."

"Okay then, here's your Pokédex," Professor Oak handed him the red device. "Use it to search for information about the Pokémon you meet."

"Thanks, Professor." He took it from Oak with a smile.

"And these are five Poké Balls for catching Pokémon. Of course, five won't be enough so make sure to buy some from Poké Marts in different cities and towns."

"Thanks again."

"Well, as a new Trainer, I assume you want to enter the Indigo League, right?"

Ash grinned. "Yes! How can I enter the competition, Professor?"

"There's a Pokémon Center in Viridian City," He began. "Go there and ask Nurse Joy to sign you up for the Indigo League."

"Okay!" He said as Pichu jumped on his shoulder before putting the Pokédex and Poké Balls inside his pockets. "Bye and thanks again, Professor!" He said before running out of the lab.

Outside the lab, he met his mother. He blinked his eyes at her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came to see what Pokémon you chose," She replied. "So, which one did you choose?"

He smiled sheepishly while poking his index fingers together. "Well, you see, all of the starters were taken, so Professor Oak gave me a Poké Ball to catch Pichu so he can be officially mine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. Well, at least Pichu's going to travel with you like he's supposed to do."

The boy's eyes widened at what his mother said. "So, you're not upset that Pichu's not gonna stay with you?"

"Of course not," She answered. "Pichu has always been yours to begin with. After all, you're the one who took care of him."

He looked at Pichu and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sure I'm right. Now, how about we go home and eat breakfast?"

Ash's eyes immediately lit. "What's for breakfast?"

"Chansey fried egg omelet."

"My favorite!"

* * *

After stuffing himself with two omelets, he slid back on the chair. "Ah. I'll miss this dish every morning," He then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. After that, he wore his jacket and hat, and slid a brown backpack on his back. "Okay Mom. Pichu and I are leaving."

His mother came out of the kitchen and hugged her son. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Mom…" He shed tears.

"Please don't cry, honey," She kissed him on his head. "Your Mom's not crying."

He broke from his mother's embrace and wiped his tears. "I promise you I'll become a great Pokémon Master!"

She nodded, trying to prevent herself from crying. "I know you will."

"See you later, Mom."

Pichu jumped on his shoulder and waved goodbye to the mother. She kissed Pichu on his head as well.

"I'll miss you too, Pichu."

With that, Ash left his hometown of Pallet to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. But the road to becoming a Pokémon Master is long and grueling. Will our hero manage through and make his dream come true?

* * *

"Gary?" Ash wondered after noticing his former childhood friend standing on the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"I've been waiting for you, Ash," He stated with a smirk before pulling out a Poké Ball. "Now, let's battle!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**There are some notes you must know about:**

**Only Generation I Pokémon will appear, and very few Generation II Pokémon as well.**

**This story will include OCs as minor characters.**

**The Pokémon will use moves up until the latest released Generation, which is Generation V.**

**Ash might not catch Pokémon similar to the ones he caught in the canon series.**

**Misty might not be Ash's travelling friend; she might be replaced by someone else.**

**The reason why I didn't describe the other characters besides Ash was because they look the same as their canon counterparts.**

**What else? Hmm. I think that's it. If you found any grammar mistakes or missing words, then that means I'm being too lazy to edit, but I'll edit when I have time.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**


	2. Because You're My Friend

**Well, this is disappointing. I thought this type of stories is so popular…**

**Major thanks for my reviewers, and AshK1980 for taking their precious time to review my story. More thanks go to Eternal-Dark Flame for following my story. Hope you continue your support.**

**Unedited.**

* * *

Ash knew there will be many surprises he'll face during his journey, but he didn't expect Gary to challenge him to a Pokémon battle right from the get-go! However, this doesn't mean that he won't accept a challenge from his former childhood friend AND current rival.

He smirked. "Of course I'll battle you, Gary," He said before readying himself. "Pichu and I will take you on!"

The brown-haired boy also smirked. "Typical Ash," He said before throwing the ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

The ball opened, releasing a white flash that formed into a blue turtle-like Pokémon, causing the black-haired boy's jaw to drop. He gritted his teeth in anger; not only did he mock him, but he also chose the Pokémon he wanted as his first choice!

"You bastard! You took the Pokémon I wanted the most!" He shouted after pointing a finger at his rival.

"First comes first, serves first," He stated casually with a smug smirk. "That's called logic, Ash."

The other boy's face turned red in anger, but then calmed down as he realized something. Gary raised an eyebrow while still smirking.

"Why are you smirking, Ash?"

His smirk turned into a grin immediately. "You'll know now."

* * *

**Because You're My Friend**

A young woman was seen walking in the streets of Pallet Town, looking for someone. "Gary! Where are you?" She then stopped, put her hands on her waist and sighed. "I hope he hasn't left already."

This young woman's name was Daisy, and she was the older sister of Gary. She had medium-length, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a green hair band and short-sleeved, matching dress that reached to below her knees and matching shoes.

She decided to check the outskirts of Pallet Town, hoping that she would find him there. Upon arriving, she saw Ash and his Pichu preparing to battle Gary and his Squirtle. She sighed and shook her head; she guessed that her brother was probably the one who has challenged Ash.

"You know why did I smirk?" The black-haired boy inquired. "It's because my Pokémon has a type advantage over yours."

The brown-haired boy frowned; he always thought that his former childhood friend was clueless about many aspects about Pokémon, but he guessed that Ash will sometimes have his moments of glory. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, Electric-type Pokémon are strong against Water-type Pokémon, but type advantages don't always help Trainers in winning their battles."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we'll win this battle," The other boy stated with a smirk before pointing his finger at Squirtle. "Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

"Withdraw, Squirtle!"

As the little mouse-like Pokémon released a surge of electricity from his body, the turtle-like Pokémon withdrew all of its limbs, head and tail inside its shell. The surge of electricity hit Squirtle's shell; the blue turtle came out of its shell with minor injuries on its limbs and head while the yellow mouse was teetering around. He managed to regain his composure by standing his ground and shaking his head.

"Are you alright, Pichu?" Ash asked before his Pokémon shook his head in affirmation. The boy smiled before pointing his finger at Squirtle again. "Let's wrap this up, Pichu! Volt Tackle!"

Gary's eyes widened. "Volt Tackle?!" He wondered before gritting his teeth. _Damn it! Does that idiot know what he's doing? _He thought. _He's going to hurt both Pokémon badly with this move! _"Ash, stop Pichu from using that move!"

The black-haired boy grinned arrogantly. "What's the matter, Gary?" He asked mockingly. "Afraid that you'd lose your first battle?"

"It's not about that!" He shouted back. "Volt Tackle is-"

But it was too late. Pichu's body was covered in electricity before he charged towards Squirtle. The turtle-like Pokémon panicked before turning back to its Trainer, waiting for his orders. The brown-haired boy gritted his teeth in worry before his eyes turned serious again. He then did something unpredictable; he jumped in front of his Pokémon and took the hit. An explosion occurred that knocked both Pichu and Gary unconscious. Pichu was seen lying on Gary's stomach with sever bruises covering his body; Gary had the same condition as well. Daisy, who had seen everything, gasped and put her hand on her mouth before rushing to her brother.

"Gary! Pichu!" A panicked Ash shouted before running to the side of his former best friend and shook him. "Gary! Wake up!" He then held Pichu in his arms and shook him. "Pichu! Say something!"

Squirtle was shaking its Trainer. _Gary! Gary! GARY! _Its eyes were filled with tears as it called its Trainer's name.

When she arrived, she called her brother's name. "Gary!"

Ash turned back. "Daisy?"

She then put her hands on her mouth as she saw the condition her brother was in. "Gary!" She shook him multiple times, but she didn't even get a groan. After that, she turned to Ash. "Ash, help me in carrying him to my grandpa's lab."

He blinked before returning his Pichu to his Poké Ball. "Okay," He then turned to Squirtle. "Come with us, Squirtle. We'll help Gary."

The turtle-like Pokémon nodded its head slowly before following the two as they carried the unconscious boy to Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

To say that Professor Oak was shocked was an understatement. He didn't expect his grandson to get hurt in the very first day of his Pokémon journey, and by Ash's Pokémon!

After treating Gary and Pichu, Oak was met by a worried Ash.

"Professor Oak, how are they now?"

"They're fine for now," He replied. "Pichu will recover within few hours, but Gary may regain his consciousness by dusk."

The black-haired boy frowned. "It's my entire fault…" His eyes narrowed as he tried to contain himself from shedding tears. How could he call himself a Pokémon Trainer after that?

The brown-haired woman smiled and put her hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Ash," She told him. "At least you've realized your mistake." She then frowned. "There are many Pokémon Trainers who only care about how strong Pokémon are and never care about their Pokémon's will being," She stated, surprising Ash. "But you're worried about Pichu, and that's what a good Trainer must always do."

He smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, Daisy."

"But let me tell you this, Ash," The Professor said, gaining Ash's attention. His eyes were stern. "Refrain from using Volt Tackle for the time being until Pichu evolves into Pikachu."

He blinked his eyes. "Why? Pichu will get stronger before he evolves and then he will use it without getting hurt much."

Oak shook his head. "No. Pichu is inexperienced in controlling his electricity and will shock himself at times," He began explaining. "And with a risky move like Volt Tackle, the damage will be greater."

The boy sulked. "I see."

The Professor smiled. "On the bright side, Pichu might evolve sooner than you think."

He immediately lifted his head to look at the Professor. "Huh? Really?"

Oak nodded. "You and Pichu were together for a while now, and he likes you a lot," He began explaining. "Pichu are Pokémon that evolve when they're very happy with their Trainers."

Ash smiled widely. "Thanks, Professor."

* * *

Few hours later, the yellow mouse-like Pokémon slowly opened his brown eyes. His small body was covered in bandages, but not all of it. His Trainer put his hand on Pichu's head gently. Pichu slowly turned his head to Ash and smiled weakly.

_Ash… _He whispered.

"Hi, buddy. How are you doing now?"

Pichu nodded his head slowly. The boy made a small smile before petting his Pokémon's head.

"That's good to know," He then frowned. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I promise I'll be more careful next time."

Pichu nodded his head. He was glad that Ash was his Trainer. Caring, loving but sometimes stubborn and thick-headed, though he sometimes likes these traits in his Trainer.

* * *

At dusk, the unconscious boy slowly opened his eyes. His shirt was removed and his body was covered in more bandages than Pichu. He blinked his eyes few times because his vision was blurry. When his vision returned to normal, he saw his sister and Ash near the bed. He smiled weakly before trying to get up, but groaned and was forced back to the bed.

"Take it easy, Gary," The black-haired boy said. "Your injuries aren't healed yet."

He sighed. "I guess I'll start my journey after few days…"

Daisy shook her head. "No need for that," She said. "Grandpa used Hyper Potion on your injuries to make them heal fast."

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Pokémon medicines work on humans as well?" He asked before managing a small smirk. "Well, at least they're effective."

Daisy stood up and walked away. "Well then, I'll leave you boys together." She said after closing the door.

Gary sighed. "What time is it now?"

"6:05 PM."

He sighed again. "I've been unconscious for almost twelve hours…" He then turned to Ash with a smirk. "Pichu will surely become a major powerhouse in your team, Ash."

The black-haired boy didn't grin or smirk; instead, he pouted. "About that, I'm sorry for what happened to you."

The spiky-haired boy shook his head. "You're not supposed to apologize to me," He stated. "You should apologize to Pichu."

"I already did."

"Good for you."

There was a moment of silence before Ash spoke again. "Gary, why did you jump in front of Squirtle?"

The other boy turned his head to Ash. "Because of your stupidity."

The black-haired boy frowned and glared at his rival. "What was that?"

"If you've known more about Volt Tackle, you wouldn't have made Pichu use it from the first place," He stated. "I had to protect Squirtle because it is still weak."

Ash never knew that Gary would be more considerable and caring than him. He then stood up.

"What you've done was a noble act, Gary."

The other boy raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Thanks, Ash."

Before Ash could leave the room, Gary called him. "Ash?"

"Yeah, Gary?"

"Why didn't you leave already?" He asked. "I'm sure that Pichu recovered faster than me, so why didn't you leave already?"

"Because you're my rival, and we must start together," He stated sternly before smiling. "But most importantly, you're my friend."

The other boy's eyes glimmered before smiling and turning his head away. "Thanks. But you better wait for me tomorrow before you leave."

"I will."

* * *

With Pichu standing on his shoulder, the hat-wearing boy was waiting impatiently for his rival... and friend. It was 8:03 AM. His irritation was cut by someone calling his name.

"Ash!"

The hat-wearing boy turned back and smiled upon seeing Gary. "Yo, Gary! Feeling better today?"

"I sure am," He replied before smirking. "And I'm ready to beat you... to Viridian City!" He shouted before dashing.

"Not if I got there first!" Ash stated before dashing after his rival.

After leaving a trial of dust behind them, two women approached the scene while chuckling.

"We're sure going to miss them." Ash's Mom stated.

"You can say that again." Daisy agreed.

**TBC…**

* * *

**So, nothing happened in this chapter. How interesting… NOT!**

**Now, I don't want anyone to say that was a gay scene because it wasn't meant to be.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Enter Janine

**Major thanks go to The Keeper of Worlds, AshK1980, Werewolverine, YinYang9000 and Eternal-Dark Flame for reviewing. More thanks go to AwesomeAndy for following the story. Hope you continue your support.**

**I can't wait for the new Pokémon games to be released. The new Pokémon look so cool!**

* * *

To say that he hated his short stature was an understatement. He was not only jealous of Gary's greater knowledge about Pokémon, but also his tall stature. He was seen walking slowly through Route 1; his hands were down, his tongue was dangling out and he was panting. He then made a big sigh before stopping to sit down. His yellow partner got down from his shoulder.

"Damn… that Gary," He cursed while panting. "He sure… is fast…"

He hoped that after travelling to all of those cities around Kanto, his physical fitness would become much better, for what it's worth.

After resting for about five minutes, the black-haired boy stood up; his partner climbed on his shoulder. Suddenly, a patch of grass shook, causing Ash to take a careful stance.

"Pichu, get ready." He said before Pichu nodded his head and got down of his Trainer's shoulder.

* * *

**Enter Janine**

A purple, rat-like Pokémon jumped out of the shaking grass. Ash blinked his eyes before grinning; this was a great opportunity to catch his very first Pokémon! But he just needed to learn more about this Pokémon, so he took out his red Pokédex.

"**Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it ****gnaws**** on hard things to whittle them down."**

The boy bit his lip; he knew that Rattata had strong teeth, and he hoped that Pichu won't get bitten by a Pokémon like that. He then turned his hat backwards and pointed his finger at Rattata. "Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

The yellow mouse-like Pokémon released a surge of electricity from his body that shocked the purple rat-like Pokémon. Pichu was teetering around as the purple Pokémon shook its head before running away.

"Come back!" The boy shouted. "Pichu!"

Pichu shook his head before nodding at his Trainer and then chasing the runaway Pokémon; Ash followed suit. When the Rattata came into sight, the boy quickly raised his finger.

"Pichu, use Thunder Wave!"

The small Pokémon released a surge of weak electricity from his body, but the other Pokémon managed to dodge it and ran into the grass. What's even worse is that Pichu was paralyzed by his own move. He sat on the ground, panting. Ash quickly ran to his side and picked him up.

"Pichu! What's the matter, buddy?"

His Pokémon was breathing heavily, and his body felt hot. The boy bit his lip; he needed to reach Viridian City, and fast…

* * *

Luckily for him, Viridian City wasn't that far from Pallet Town. He managed to reach it within half an hour only! Because he didn't have time to admire the view of the city, he rushed immediately to the building with the red rooftop, the Pokémon Center.

When he entered, he saw a pink-haired nurse behind a counter, and assumed this was Nurse Joy. He ran to her and handed her his Pokémon.

"Nurse Joy, please take care of Pichu!"

"Sure," She took the Pokémon with a smile then placed him on the machine. She then raised an eyebrow before turning back to Ash. "Are you from Johto?"

The black-haired boy blinked then shook his head. "No. I'm from Pallet Town."

She was surprised by that answer. "Pallet Town?!" She then put her hand under her chin. "That's strange. Pichu is a rare sight in Kanto, and they can be found more commonly in Johto."

He shrugged. "Pichu and I were together since a year," He stated. "I found him near my house before I went out, but I don't know how he ended up there."

"I see," She then turned her face back to the young Pokémon. She picked him up afterwards. "Pichu has recovered from his paralyzed state, but he needs few hours to fully recover."

Ash nodded but before he left, he took out his Pokédex. "Nurse Joy, can you sign me up for the Pokémon League?"

She smiled at him. "Of course," She took the device from him.

"So, you have a Pichu, huh?" A feminine voice said. "How interesting."

The boy turned to his right to see a girl about his age. She had purple hair that is tied in a high, spiky ponytail and matching eyes. Her clothes were black in color; they consisted of a ninja shirt with long sleeved fishnets, a miniskirt and fishnet leggings. For footwear, she had black socks and matching sandals. She also had black arm bands that reached to the middle of her arms, and a pink scarf around her neck.

He blinked. "Uh, thanks."

"So, how about a Pokémon battle?" She asked. "After your Pichu is good to go, of course."

His eyes suddenly turned serious, and his mouth was formed into a smirk. "Sure thing. I'll take you on."

"Good. Then meet me in Viridian Forest," Before leaving, she turned back to him. "By the way; my name is Janine."

"I'm Ash, and I'm going to be a Pokémon Master."

"Nice to meet you, Ash," She stated, ignoring his last statement. "Hopefully you'll be a worthy opponent." With that, she left the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Well, it looks like Janine has taken an interest in you as a Trainer," She stated. "Hopefully she recognizes you as a worthy Trainer."

The boy turned back to her with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Janine arrived here three days ago," She began explaining. "She challenged many Trainers, but she didn't find any of them a worthy opponent." She paused.

He smiled. "Alright. I'll just have to prove to her how worthy of a Trainer I am!"

Unbeknownst to Ash, Gary was standing near the counter, and heard everything. Because he didn't want Ash to see him, he left the Pokémon Center from the backdoor.

* * *

The brown-haired boy decided to challenge Janine and hoped that she would recognize him as a worthy opponent. Upon entering the somewhat dark and maze-full Viridian Forest, he looked up at the trees' branches. He knows very well that ninjas hide in trees, specifically in the shadows.

"Trainer, do you think you are worthy of challenging me?" A feminine voice echoed; the voice of Janine.

He looked up and saw her standing on a branch of a big tree. He smirked at her. "I sure am."

"Very well then," She jumped from the tree to the ground, surprising the boy. "My name is Janine, the noble ninja warrior of the shadows."

"I'm Gary, Gary Oak."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled calmly. "I see. So, you are the grandson of the famous Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak," She confirmed before taking out a Poké Ball. "But that does not mean you can defeat me."

"We'll see about that," He said before pulling a Poké Ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" He threw the ball; it spun around and then opened. It released a white flash that formed into Squirtle.

She smirked. "A Squirtle, huh?" She then pulled out a red and white ball. "I bet you got that from your grandfather, but it won't beat this. Venonat, go!" She threw the ball before it released a light that formed into a furry, purple insect-like Pokémon.

"A Venonat?" The boy wondered before taking out his Pokédex, which was also red like Ash's.

"**Venonat, the Insect Pokémon. ****Lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats bugs. It is attracted by light at night."**

"How about I start the first move?" Gary asked. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Venonat, counter with Signal Beam." She ordered calmly.

As the blue Pokémon shot a blast of water from its mouth, the purple Pokémon shot rainbow-colored beams from its eyes that got through the water and managed a direct hit on Squirtle.

"Squirtle! Are you alright?"

The small turtle like Pokémon managed to barely stand on its feet before turning back to its Trainer and nodding. Gary smiled before pointing his finger at the opposing Pokémon.

"Use Water Gun again!"

Squirtle shot another stream of water from its mouth.

Janine closed her eyes. "You have disappointed me, Gary Oak," She then calmly pointed her finger at Squirtle. "Venonat, use Confusion."

The Insect Pokémon's eyes glowed light blue as a light blue aura surrounded the Water Gun, stopping it in midair then letting it drop to the ground, shocking the boy and his Pokémon.

"Use Confusion once more, Venonat."

The Insect Pokémon's eyes glowed light blue as an aura with a similar color surrounded the Tiny Turtle Pokémon; Venonat then levitated the turtle-like Pokémon before quickly moving him away and then slamming him to a tree, causing him to faint.

"Squirtle!" The brown-haired boy ran to his Pokémon and held it in his arms. "Are you alright?"

The purple-haired girl casually ran her fingers through her hair. "You have disappointed me, Gary Oak."

He frowned. "Yeah, I heard that already."

She shrugged. "I thought you would be a strong Trainer since you are the grandson of the famous Professor Oak."

"I've just started my Pokémon journey." He stated sternly.

She folded her arms and smiled. "That explains a lot," She then put her hand on her hip. "I am sure you would grow stronger as a Trainer, Gary Oak."

He nodded before returning his Pokémon to its ball, but before leaving the dark forest, he turned back to the girl.

"The Trainer you've challenged is an unworthy Trainer," He stated, and she raised an eyebrow. "Ash is my childhood friend, and he doesn't know much about Pokémon."

"I see, but I have to find out about that myself."

* * *

It took Pichu two hours to return to his health. After recovering, the yellow Pokémon jumped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his head on his cheek.

"That tickles, Pichu!" He laughed. "Anyway, there is a Trainer waiting to battle us in Viridian Forest. Let's go!" He dashed out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Upon entering the forest, Pichu started feeling scared and put his paws on his head. The boy comforted him by petting his head.

"Relax, Pichu," He said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Glad you have made it, Ash," Janine said, appearing from the shadows of a tree. "Before we battle, can I ask you few questions?"

He blinked, but nodded anyway. "Sure."

"How much do you know about Electric-type Pokémon?"

He put his hand under his chin. "Well, um, that's easy…" He thought for a moment. "They can't control their electricity very well."

Janine's eyes widened; Gary was right about this boy. He really doesn't know much about Pokémon. In fact, he may not know anything at all. "You are gravely mistaken, Ash," She stated coldly. "Pichu is the only Electric-type Pokémon that can't control their electricity very well." She began explaining. "Electric-type Pokémon often have high Speed and Special Attack stats making many of them good Special sweepers," She paused. "The Electric type's ability to hit the very common Water and Flying types super effectively is important for many offensive Pokémon." She folded her arms. "Despite a lack of reliable powerful moves, Thunderbolt is one of the most commonly used moves due to its mix of power, accuracy and type coverage. Thunder also sees common usage on Rain Dance based teams due to its perfect accuracy in rain. Additionally, Thunder Wave, being one of the most reliable forms of inducing paralysis, is commonly seen on a wide variety of defensive Pokémon. The resistances to the Electric-type are also largely redundant, with the obvious exception of the Ground type's immunity."

Ash's jaw dropped to the ground; he was fascinated at how knowledgeable this girl was… and cursed himself for being clueless about many aspects of Pokémon. He closed his eyes.

"I get it. I am an unworthy Trainer, huh?"

She remained silent and didn't say anything. Her eyes remained as stern as ever.

"What should I do now?"

"I suggest you go to the Pokémon Center's library and learn about the basics of Pokémon training," She suggested. "It is your duty as a Pokémon Trainer to know more about your Pokémon to battle effectively."

He nodded before leaving the dark forest. Janine sighed and shook her head.

"At first, he looked like a Trainer who deeply cares about his Pokémon's will being," She closed her eyes. "But that's not enough to be a worthy Trainer... nor a Pokémon Master."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Jeez. My stories' paces are slow…**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I really appreciate them.**


	4. My Very First Catch

**Well, I'm glad there are so many followers. Thanks a bunch!**

**Let me thank you again, but this time personally. Major thanks go to The Chronicler's Forge, StrangeCheesecak3 and AshK1980 for reviewing. More thanks go to StrangeCheesecak3, Nerding Out at the Atheneaum, kyunaru, Aipom4, SoulC, Pokedexter, Bluestorm 1990, jezzatko, A fairyninjapirate, Caroline-mina-chan and StarlightFire10 for following. Even more thanks go to StrangeCheesecak3, Aipom4, CrowsMelody, Legionary Prime, Caroline-mina-chan and StarlightFire10 for adding this story to their favorites.**

**SoulC was right. There was no need for basic information, and that's why I'll rewrite this chapter.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'm so happy because you're supporting my story. Hopefully you'll continue supporting it.**

* * *

A depressed rookie Trainer clad in red was seen walking steadily in the streets of Viridian City; his hat overshadowed his eyes, hiding them from view. A worried Pichu was trying to comfort his Trainer, but to no avail. Was it because what that ninja girl said to Ash? That's what Pichu wondered about. The words of that girl echoed through the mind of the young Trainer.

_"It is your duty as a Pokémon Trainer to know more about your Pokémon to battle effectively."_

_She's right, _He thought. _How can I expect myself to become a Pokémon Master if I don't know anything about Pokémon?_

Unknown to him, Gary was standing somewhere closer to him, watching him with stern eyes.

_Ash…_

* * *

**My Very First Catch**

When he entered the Pokémon Center, he made his way to the reception counter where a smiling Nurse Joy greeted him.

"Welcome back, Ash!" She kept on smiling. "How did your battle against Janine go?"

She was answered by silence. She raised an eyebrow before looking at the Pichu. He didn't have any bruises or injuries on his body. In fact, he looked perfectly healthy.

"Did you battle Janine?"

He shook his head. "Nurse Joy, do you know where this Pokémon Center's library is?"

She blinked her eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Yes. It's upstairs."

"Thank you." He muttered before walking away slowly.

After he left, she sighed and shook her head. This was another Trainer whom Janine thought of as an unworthy Trainer, but she guessed that this Trainer – unlike the ones before him - has poor knowledge about Pokémon. Then why would he ask her about the library? Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the Pokémon Center opened, revealing a brown-haired boy. She smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Gary." She bowed.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," He greeted her back. "How's Squirtle doing?"

"He'll be ready to go in a short time."

"That's good to hear." He then frowned.

The pink-haired woman titled her head in confusion. "What's the matter, Gary?"

"Have you seen a Trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

She blinked. "Yes. He went to the library upstairs."

"Thanks." He said before walking away.

The woman just folded her arms. "He's friends with a knowledgeable Trainer like Gary and he doesn't know much about Pokémon?" She shook her head. "Kids these days. They think that they know everything and their arrogance prevents them from asking for help."

* * *

In the library, Ash was sitting on a table reading a book called 'The Basics of Pokémon Training'. The first chapter was titled 'Type Strengths and Weaknesses'. The most basic information in this chapter was the one he knew about: The Grass-Fire-Water Triangle, so he decided to skip it. He proceeded to learn more about the weaknesses and strengths of the Pokémon types, and was seen frowning at how clueless he was about them. After finishing the first chapter, he yawned.

_It's only the first chapter and I'm already yawning!_

The second chapter was titled 'Type Resistances and Immunities'. And once again, he frowned at his lack of knowledge about them. After he finished reading the second chapter, his stomach growled. He then turned to his partner and saw that he was sleeping. He smiled before picking Pichu up.

"Done reading?"

The boy in red was startled for a second but regained his composure when he saw it was Gary, though he blinked afterwards. "Gary? What are you doing here?"

"I asked Nurse Joy about where you were, and she said that you went to the library."

"I see. I thought you've already left Viridian City."

The spiky-haired boy shook his head. "Nah. I still need to train more before battling the Gym Leader in Pewter City," He stated before scratching his head. "Say, how about we both grab a snack?"

Ash smiled. "Exactly what I was gonna say."

* * *

In the cafeteria, the two boys were eating some sandwiches while talking. Pichu, who woke up, was licking on a bottle of ketchup.

"The Basics of Pokémon Training is a very good book," Stated Gary.

"I know."

"But what made you read this book anyway?"

The black-haired boy remained silent for a moment before replying. "You see, I've met a girl named Janine and she thought that I was a worthy Trainer, until she asked me a question that confirmed the opposite."

The brown-haired boy remained silent for while but then spoke. "I've battled Janine before you," He stated, surprising the other boy. "And I've lost easily against her."

"Really?"

Gary nodded. "But why did you listen to her, Ash?" He asked. "Why did you take the advice of someone you've just met? You don't have to prove yourself to someone you've barely known, and I highly doubt that she's a very strong Trainer." He stated bluntly. "She's more like a Gym Leader wannabe." He then munched on his sandwich.

"It's not about proving my worth to her!" He shouted. "The road to becoming a Pokémon Master will be long and hard," He stated. "If I don't know anything about Pokémon, then how do I expect myself to become one? It is my duty as a Pokémon Trainer to know about my Pokémon."

The other boy watched his rival before smiling. _So, my plan worked. By telling Janine that he was an unworthy Trainer, she didn't challenge him and forced him into learning more about Pokémon. _He munched on the last piece of his sandwich. "Since you've learned enough about Pokémon types, how about you go and catch a Pokémon?"

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Catch a Pokémon?"

Gary nodded. "You don't expect to win the Indigo League with only Pichu, right?" He then leaned to whisper in Ash's ears. "That only happens in games... and some of the gamers use cheats too."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you're saying," He then put his hands under his chin. "But where should I catch my first Pokémon?"

"In Route 22 on the east of Viridian City, I've caught a very special Pokémon," He stated with a grin, but then frowned. "But I don't think it will help me in the first Gym..."

The hat-wearing boy tilted his head to the side, confused as to why Gary was thinking that the Pokémon he caught wouldn't help him against the first Gym Leader, but then guessed that the Gym Leader specializes in a type that has an advantage over the Pokémon that his rival caught. "I see, but I'm sure you'll do it," He encouraged. "Now, you'll show me the road to Route 22."

The rival smirked; sympathizing at first and then demanding. Some things never change. He then stood up and walked outside with his rival and his Pokémon. Janine saw and heard everything but didn't say anything. Her face remained as passive as ever.

* * *

Upon reaching the grass of Route 22, Ash immediately began looking for Pokémon. He hoped that he would encounter a Rattata to payback what that other Rattata did to his Pichu... even though it didn't actually harm Pichu in any way. However, the Pokémon he saw was much better than Rattata...

"Awesome! A Doduo!" He smiled widely before drawing out his Pokédex.

**"Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon. A two-headed Pokémon that was discovered as a sudden mutation. It runs at a pace of over 60 miles per hour."**

The boy with the hat grinned. "This Pokémon is really fast! I must catch it!"

The other boy put his hand under his chin and pouted. "Are you sure you want to catch Doduo?"

"Of course, Gary!" He pointed his finger at the target Pokémon. "Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon released a surge of electricity from his body that shocked the Twin Bird Pokémon. However, the brown Pokémon managed to gain its composure rather quickly, which surprised both Ash and Gary. Pichu was teetering around... as always, but managed to stand his ground and shook his head. The angry Pokémon made some squawking before dashing with high speed towards the smaller Pokémon, slamming its body on its opponent. Ash blinked his eyes in awe; the Pokédex was right about this Pokémon. But after the attack, Doduo was paralyzed!

"Now's your chance, Ash!" Gary shouted, and the shorter boy turned to his rival with a confused look. The taller boy saw the confusion on the face of his rival and decided to explain. "Doduo is paralyzed now, which gives a higher chance of catching it!"

"I see." He pulled a Poké Ball then threw it. "Poké Ball, go!"

The paralyzed Pokémon managed to open its eyes just in time before hitting the ball away with its left head. The ball returned to Ash's hand, who was gritting his teeth.

"Pichu, use Sweet Kiss!" The boy ordered.

The small Pokémon blew red hearts from his mouth that pummeled on the two-headed Pokémon, confusing it. Ash then threw the ball again, but the Pokémon didn't block it because it was so confused. The ball opened, sucked the Pokémon in then landed on the ground, shaking three times before stopping. The rookie Trainer smiled widely before picking up the ball then raising it up.

"Alright! I've caught my very first Pokémon!"

_"Yeah!" _Pichu cheered.

"Well done, Ash," Congratulated Gary. "But there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You see, the first Gym Leader is a Rock-type Trainer," He began explaining. "And above all of that, his Pokémon are also part Ground-type, which means they're immune to electricity."

The shorter boy remained silent for a while. He's at a disadvantage if he doesn't catch Pokémon that are strong against the Rock-type Pokémon. He thought about catching a Water-type or Grass-type Pokémon, since the Rock/Ground combination has a double weakness against them.

"Well, I'm sure we'll manage through," He stated optimistically.

"Hopefully. Oh yeah! I wanted to give you these for Doduo," He took two red, small Berries from his Berry Pouch. "These are called Cheri Berries. They cure a Pokémon from its paralyzed state."

"Thanks Gary." He opened the ball, releasing the Twin Bird Pokémon. They were still traumatized by the paralysis , before Ash fed each head one Cheri Berry. They were cured instantaneously. "How do you feel, Doduo?"

The two heads blinked at Ash before looking at each other, and then nodded at Ash. The boy petted the heads with a smile; he was so happy that he caught his very first Pokémon. Gary then walked away.

"Where are you going, Gary?"

"I'll go and train in Viridian Forest," He replied. _And hopefully find that Janine girl and defeat her._

"Okay! See you later!" He waved his hands at his rival, who only raised his hand. He then turned to his Pokémon excitedly. "How about we start training?"

They both sighed and shook their heads; their Trainer blinked his eyes before frowning.

"I get it. You're both tired, huh?" He asked and they both nodded. He sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped... and I also have to finish the book!" He stated frantically before returning Doduo to its Poké Ball; the yellow mouse-like Pokémon jumped on his Trainer's shoulder before the boy dashed to the Pokémon Center.

Unbeknownst to the boy, a figure was watching him from the shadows of a vibrant tree. You guessed it; it was none other than the female ninja Pokémon Trainer, Janine. Her facial expression remained passive, but she was thinking of something.

_This boy is proving his worth slowly, but surely, _She thought. _One day, I'm sure he'll even surpass Lance of the Elite Four._

**TBC...**

* * *

**What do you think of the rewrite? Hopefully you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. This Must Be My Lucky Day!

**Wow. More followers and favs. I'M SUPPA HAPPY!**

**Major thanks for Nerding Out at the Atheneaum, StrangeCheesecak3, AshK1980, I.C.2014, SoulC, Guest, DualStarduster, , chica36, stars90, No vigilance and Silver Heart11Doom for reviewing. More thanks go to Officer Dibble, shadowmwape, Starlighz, rainieForest, DualStarduster, Halo Knight Zero, EnderJelly, ElementKitsune, keyblademasta12, Thorn104, , ToucanMan, r3ad all the stories, No vigilance, stars90, ShinObi87, SuperPanda9000, kelleyg137, newbyfroob, Collabration of Ravengers, Diomenes, Iggychan89, zorro2, Egyptian Flame and Folium for following my story. Last thanks Officer Dibble, shadowmwape, I Love Dolphins, Luke Earthrunner, ElementKitsune, Hannibalrider, Thorn104, , r3ad all the stories, mafia king, Mstar13, SuperPanda9000, kelleyg137, newbyfroob, no vigilance, Silver Heart11Doom, iggychan89, Doombreed and lethargic13 for adding my story to their favorites. You guys gotta give me a break! *Pant pant***

**For those who weren't aware, the last chapter was mostly rewritten, so reading the previous chapter is a must because some of the events in this chapter will be like spoilers for the previous one. You know what I'm saying?**

* * *

For almost four hours, the boy in red was reading about the basics of Pokémon training. He read about type characteristics, status ailments and Abilities. The Abilities chapter was a LONG one, but he at least figured out why Doduo was paralyzed when he contacted Pichu physically.

Back to Gary, the spiky-haired boy decided it was time to have a rematch with Janine. He trained his newly caught Pokémon and is sure that it will win against Janine.

Surprisingly, he saw the ninja girl standing on the ground instead of hiding in the trees.

"I have been waiting for you, Gary Oak," She said. "Are you ready to lose again?"

"Not a chance, Janine," He replied, pulling a red and white ball.

* * *

**This Must Be My Lucky Day!**

The purple-haired girl also pulled a Poké Ball. "Beedrill, go ahead." She threw the ball and a yellow, bee-like Pokémon appeared from it.

"It's a Beedrill!" He took out his Pokédex.

"**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail."**

He grinned. "I'll show you what my new Pokémon can do! Ponyta, I choose you!" He threw the ball and a white, pony-like Pokémon emerged from it.

The ninja girl's face remained emotionless as ever. "A wise choice, Gary Oak," She praised calmly. "But, can it keep up with Beedrill's speed?"

He smirked. "It seems you have forgotten something very important, Janine, that is if you know about it," He told her. "First, Ponyta's base speed is higher than Beedrill's. Second, Ponyta's overall base stats are higher than Beedrill's, with the exception of its Special Defense."

The girl frowned, but didn't say anything. "I have expected nothing less from Gary Oak, but I do not think that will be enough to defeat me," _And as much as I hate to admit it, you are right, Gary Oak._ She pointed her index and middle fingers up before pointing them at the pony-like Pokémon. "Use Venoshock, Beedrill."

Gary's eyes widened; he never expected Janine's Beedrill to know a Special move as he thought that it only knows Physical moves. Regardless, he grinned because he was glad that she took things in consideration. "Nice move. Ponyta, use Flame Wheel!"

The bee-like Pokémon hurled a green liquid from its stingers at the white Pokémon, who covered itself in flames before charging at its opponent. However, the green, poisonous liquid got through the flames and pummeled into Ponyta. The white pony-like Pokémon fell on the ground; it felt like the green liquid was melting its body.

"Ponyta!" The boy shouted his Pokémon's name in worry, and then clenched his teeth. "How did this happen…?"

The girl made a small smile. "It seems to me that you are not as knowledgeable as I thought, Gary Oak," She told him. "Venoshock has a higher base power than Flame Wheel."

"Well then, I guess we have to be careful, huh?" He stretched his hand again. "Use Ember!"

Ponyta opened its mouth and shot small fireballs at Beedrill.

"Dodge then use Twineedle."

Beedrill managed to avoid all of the incoming fireballs before its spears glowed red as it flew towards Ponyta at high speed.

"Flame Wheel, go!"

Flames surrounded the young Pokémon before it charged towards the Bug-type Pokémon; it slammed its burning body on the bee-like Pokémon, sending it flying away.

"Beedrill!" The girl called her Pokémon's name. "Can you continue?"

The bee-like Pokémon slowly flew up; its body was covered in mild burns. The white pony-like Pokémon was panting as sweat covered its body; a purple blush appeared on its face.

"Ponyta, what's wrong?" Gary asked in worry.

Janine smirked. "It looks like Ponyta had been poisoned," She replied calmly.

"How did that happen?" He then realized what happened. _Don't tell me that Beedrill's stingers actually hit Ponyta before it hit Beedrill?_

She smiled at the look on her opponent's face. "Did you realize now? Twineedle is the only non-Poison-type move to poison, and it managed to get through the flames and sting Poyta."

He clenched his teeth; he couldn't bear losing to this girl again. He had to win and fast. "Ponyta, use Ember again!"

The Fire Horse Pokémon opened its mouth and shot small fireballs at its opponent.

Janine smirked again. "No use. Beedrill, use Venoshock."

The Poison Bee Pokémon hurled green, poisonous liquid once again at the opposing Pokémon. Both attacks cancelled each other, but portions of Venoshock got through…

The brown-haired immediately panicked. _Damn it! If that hits Ponyta…! _"Dodge!"

The pony-like Pokémon immediately jumped away before stomping on the ground multiple times, creating dust and then dashing towards the yellow Pokémon.

The brown-haired boy's eyes narrowed. "That's…!"

"That's… Flame Charge," She stated calmly before pointing her fingers at the Fire-type Pokémon. "Venoshock, one more time, Beedrill."

"Dodge it, Ponyta, and then continue your attack!"

As Beedrill sprayed more poisonous liquid, Ponyta dodged the incoming attack.

"Fly away… Beedrill!"

Just few moments before the pony-like Pokémon could land its attack on its opponent, the bee-like Pokémon flew up.

"Damn it! Why won't it hold still?!" The boy asked angrily. He was getting tired of this persistent Pokémon. "Wrap it up with Flame Wheel!"

The Fire Horse Pokémon engulfed itself in flames before dashing towards the Poison Bee Pokémon, and it was faster than before! Janine's eyes narrowed at the speed of Ponyta, while Gary smirked.

"It's over, Janine."

"I do not think so," She stretched her fingers. "Venoshock."

As Ponyta got closer to hitting Beedrill, the latter sprayed green liquid from its stingers for the last time; the attack managed a somewhat direct hit on Ponyta, but at the same time, the white Pokémon managed to get through and slam its flaming body on the striped Pokémon. Both Pokémon fell down, fainting from attacking each other.

"Ponyta!" The boy ran towards his fallen Pokémon and then knelt. "Damn it! Ponyta's in a bad shape!" He took out the Poké Ball and returned the badly injured Pokémon to its ball. He then walked towards the ninja girl. "That was a tough battle, Janine."

"I know," She said, and then smiled. "You have proven your worth, Gary Oak."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" He then scratched the back of his head. "But I didn't win…"

"Yes, but that was one of the strongest battles I had in a long time, Gary Oak," She stated with a smile. "And I thank you for that." She bowed to him.

He blushed but then smirked. "You know me!"

She folded her arms and shook her head. "You are also quite arrogant, Gary Oak."

He kept smiling, but in his mind he had another thought. _Why the heck is she referring to me in my full name?_

* * *

The next day, Ash woke up early in the morning, at 7:30 to be specific. The reason why he woke up this early was to start training his Pokémon. He kept thinking about Pichu; whenever the yellow Pokémon battled, he would get hurt badly. He thought that his partner needed to evolve… but he couldn't force him to do so. Ash hoped that what Professor Oak said was true about Pichu, and that he would evolve fast since he already loves his Trainer so much. But, will evolution be enough to make Pichu stronger?

His thoughts were pushed aside as he took notice of Gary, who was holding his backpack. He ran towards him.

"Good morning, Gary." He greeted with a smile.

The boy blinked. "Good morning, Ash," He greeted back. "What made you wake up so early? You're not an early bird like what I know."

"Early Bird?" He asked in confusion then put his hand under his chin. "It's that Ability that makes Pokémon wake up quickly if they've fallen asleep, right?"

The spiky-haired boy laughed loudly, startling the black-haired boy before his hand turned into a fist.

"What's so funny?!"

"What I meant by early bird is someone who wakes up early, you idiot! Not the Pokémon Ability!"

"Well, I think they're both the same thing!"

Gary smirked. "Still, I'm surprised that you've managed to learn quickly about the Abilities."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get going now," He said before raising his hand. "See ya."

Ash smiled before punching the palm of his hand. "Alright. Let's go and train in Viridian Forest!"

* * *

"Doduo, use Fury Attack on that tree one more time!" Ash commanded, pointing at a large tree.

The two-headed Pokémon dashed towards the tree and repeatedly pecked the tree with its two heads. Eventually, the tree became full of small holes. The brown Pokémon was panting; it became tired from repeatedly hitting the tree… and it wasn't the only tree either! Many other trees were damaged by Doduo attacking it, but it wasn't using only Fury Attack. It used other attacks to hone its skills.

Suddenly, an angry, brown Pokémon with two white horns on its head fell down from the tree. Ash was startled by the Pokémon, as well as his own Pokémon. He blinked before taking out his Pokédex.

"**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Its two long pincer horns are powerful. Once they grip an enemy, they won't release until the foe is torn."**

The boy immediately paled at the Pokédex entry; he hoped that his Pokémon won't get caught between Pinsir's horns… but he smiled as he realized that this Pokémon might become a major powerhouse in his team. He returned Doduo to its Poké Ball to let it rest before turning to Pichu.

"Are you ready for this, buddy?"

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon nodded in determination; his cheeks were crackling with electricity.

"Use ThunderShock!"

Pichu released a surge of electricity from his body that managed a direct hit on Pinsir, but the Stag Beetle Pokémon recovered in a quicker pace than what Ash anticipated, surprising him. His partner, as expected, was teetering around, but he also managed to recover quickly.

The horned Pokémon dashed towards the smaller Pokémon and then grabbed him with its horns. The yellow Pokémon struggled to break free from the white horns, but Pinsir's grip was absolute.

The boy gritted his teeth before shouting. "Pichu! Use ThunderShock!"

The smaller Pokémon managed to shock the bigger one again, but again, it managed to recover quickly and squeezed Pichu even more. The helpless Pokémon was trying hard to break free from the pincers, but his efforts were futile…

"Pichu!" The boy shouted in panic and worry; Doduo was still tired from training, and couldn't help Pichu. The boy gritted his teeth before shouting again. "Pichu! Please try to break free from this Pinsir!"

Just then, the small Pokémon shouted before glowing white. The boy was surprised by this as well as Pinsir, who let go of the Pokémon. Pichu grew a little bit bigger in size, and when the light faded, a bigger version of Pichu was seen. The young Trainer smiled widely as his eyes glimmered in happiness. His Pokémon had just evolved! He took out his Pokédex afterwards.

"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pichu. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."**

The brown Pokémon snapped out of its surprise before trying to attack Pikachu again, who jumped up.

"Thunder Wave." The boy commanded with a smirk.

The newly-evolved Pokémon released a surge of weak electricity from his body that paralyzed the bigger Pokémon.

"Finish him up with ThunderShock!"

Pikachu released a surge of more powerful electricity that shocked the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Ash then took out a red and white ball before throwing it.

"Poké Ball, go!"

The ball opened, sucked in Pinsir and then landed on the ground. It shook once, twice, thrice and then stopped. The Trainer happily walked to the ball and then picked it up before raising it to the air.

"Alright! I've caught my second Pokémon!"

"_Yeah!" _Pikachu also made the same move as his Trainer.

Ash then knelt and petted his newly-evolved Pokémon on his head. "Thanks, Pikachu."

"_No problem!" _The yellow Pokémon said with a wink.

"This must be my lucky day!" He said while grinning in a goofy way. "My starter Pokémon evolved and I've caught a strong Pokémon!"

He danced around happily with Pikachu dancing with him. However, he wasn't aware that he was watched by someone from the trees. You guessed it; Janine.

"He is getting more interesting," She stated calmly. "But, will he be able to train Pinsir properly?" She asked herself. "That is if Pinsir immediately accepted him as its Trainer, which would be near to impossible considering Ash's small knowledge about Pokémon," She then turned back and closed her eyes. "Basic information about Pokémon will not help him in training short-tempered Pokémon."

**TBC…**

* * *

**What do you think of this one? Tell me your opinions by reviewing!**

**By the way, I think I'm gonna publish a new story about an OC travelling in Johto. If I ever DID publish it, can you please look it up?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. A Worthy Trainer

**WOOHOO! Thank you sooo much for supporting this story!**

**Time for personal thanks! Major thanks for Guest, SoulC, DualStarduster, stars90, SuperPanda9000, StrangeCheesecak3, Nerding Out at the Atheneaum, AshK1980 and Olivia (Guest) for reviewing; special thanks for Akira Stridder for reviewing all of the chapters. More thanks go to Alaric I, Love4Death, Ketsurose, Demilich, dh-hp, , bookwormrdd, Akira Stridder, nhwaun1, reddragonknight, Fang Truckey and Kratos9 for following my story. Last thanks go for Alaric I, tterry, Legend3991, ketsurose, Ben1987, Melfice-sama, Monkeymandb, dh-hp, , PufflePuffle, Mozzie94, STRIKER EUREKA, nhwaun1, Ojmandias, Dragon-of-Chaos, Light Envy, Fang Truckey Kratos9 for adding this story to their favorites. You guys rock!**

***Sigh* One of my reviewers was right; this needs a rewrite. That's why I've deleted the chapter...**

* * *

After resting his Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, the rookie Trainer decided to go back to Viridian Forest to train. He sent out his Doduo and Pinsir.

"Okay guys! We're gonna train some more to hone our skills!"

The Twin Bird Pokémon squawked in affirmation, but the Stag Beetle Pokémon huffed and turned away.

"Come on, Pinsir! This is gonna be fun!"

The horned Pokémon turned away even more. The boy frowned and scratched his head, confused as to why his new Pokémon won't listen to him. But then he figured why… maybe.

"I'm sorry for attacking you Pinsir," Ash apologized. "I just thought you're a cool Pokémon, and that's why I caught you."

The Bug-type Pokémon turned back to its Trainer before turning away again. The black-haired boy's eyes narrowed in shock; why wouldn't his Pokémon listen to him? He apologized for attacking it, so why was it acting like this?

* * *

**A Worthy Trainer**

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle again!" The boy in red instructed.

The yellow mouse-like Pokémon surrounded itself in electricity before dashing towards a rock; after slamming on it, the rock smashed. Ash smiled and gave the thumbs up for his Pokémon, who returned the gesture before falling on his back. The rookie ran to his Pokémon in worry and then knelt down.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

The tired Pokémon nodded at his Trainer with a weak smile. The black-haired boy placed his Pokémon near a tree. After his Pokémon's evolution to Pikachu, the young Trainer decided to work on the move Volt Tackle according to Professor Oak. However, since Volt Tackle was a risky move, Pikachu only managed to do it two times! But Ash was sure that Pikachu will eventually overcome that and will manage to use it multiple times without getting tired quickly.

"Doduo, you're next!"

Doduo nodded and ran towards its Trainer. Ash pointed his finger at a tree.

"Use Rage!"

A red aura surrounded the Twin Bird Pokémon before it charged towards the tree and attacked it multiple times with its beaks. The more it hit the tree, the more its rage increased, until the tree fell down. Flocks of bird Pokémon were seen flying away from Viridian Forest.

"Oops." Was all the young boy could manage.

Pinsir who was leaning on a tree with his arms behind his back, fumed and turned away. The tired Electric Pokémon turned his head to Ash's newest Pokémon.

"_That's why I don't like annoying humans and their equally annoying Pokémon." _The Bug-type stated.

Pikachu's eyes were hardened into a glare. _"What is wrong with you, Pinsir?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with me," _The horned Pokémon replied. _"I'm fine."_

"_Then why are you behaving like this?" _The yellow Pokémon asked in anger.

_"Behaving like what?"_

The yellow Pokémon tried to stay as calm as ever; he got tired of this Pokémon's slyness. _"Behaving like a jerk and calling Ash and us annoying!"_

"_Because he's a human, and you're Pokémon who are raised by humans," _He answered. _"Pokémon get stronger when they train alone; training under a human will make Pokémon weak, just like you and Doduo!"_

_"If I was really weak, then how did I win against you?"_

The Stag Beetle Pokémon only grunted and then walked away. Pikachu sighed and shook his head; he couldn't understand Pinsir one bit. Why he makes it seem like he hates humans and Pokemon who are trained and raised by them? He had a thought in his mind, but his thought is yet to be confirmed.

Ash noticed his new Pokémon walking away and blinked. "Hey, Pinsir! Where are you going to?"

He received no reply from Pinsir, and scratched the back of his head before turning to Pikachu with angry eyes. "Pikachu, did you say something to Pinsir?"

The Mouse Pokémon shook his head. Ash put his hand under his chin, confused as to why his new Pokémon was acting like this.

* * *

While walking in the forest, Pinsir froze in his tracks upon seeing someone. His eyes narrowed in horror. The person he saw was a boy who looked older than Ash by at least five years; he was grinning like a maniac.

"Hello, Hornelius." He greeted the Pokémon, still grinning.

This boy had black short hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a straw hat on his head, a light blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts. For footwear he had brown sandals. He was also holding a net on his back.

The Stag Beetle Pokémon's eyes became angry all of a sudden. He clunked his horns together in order to intimidate the young Trainer, but the young Trainer only chuckled.

"You think you're really scary, huh, Hornelius?" He asked. "Hopefully you've toughened up a bit so I can catch you again." He pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket.

"Wait! This Pinsir is my Pokémon!" Ash yelled while running along with his Pikachu.

The straw hat boy turned to the newcomer with a frown. "Who told you to catch this Pokémon?" He asked in slight anger. "This Pinsir is mine!"

"No, it's not! I caught it few hours ago!"

"He's right, Luke," A familiar voice stated. "He caught Pinsir just this morning." The figure jumped from a tree, revealing herself as Janine. The young girl folded her arms and looked at the straw hat boy with a stern look on her face.

"J-Janine?" Ash stuttered, surprised at seeing the girl again.

"This boy's name is Luke, and he is a Bug Catcher," Janine began explaining. "Few days ago, I battled against him and managed to defeat him," She paused. "He used Pinsir in our battle, and released it after losing against me and my Pokémon."

Ash gritted his teeth, angry at the Bug Catcher. "So, after just one loss you've released your Pokémon and now you want it back?!"

The other boy snorted. "I think it became stronger after I released it, and that's why I came back to reclaim it."

"Well, guess what? You won't reclaim it because it's mine now."

The Pinsir frowned. _What am I so they're fighting over me? A sack of meat?_

"Boys, I know of a way to settle this," The girl said, gaining the boys' attention. "How about you both have a Pokémon battle to decide who's going to keep Pinsir?"

They looked at each other then back at Janine. "Fine!"

The straw hat boy stood on the left side while the boy in red stood on the right side; the purple-haired girl became the referee.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Luke from Viridian City," She announced. "Are you both ready to battle?"

They nodded and she gave the signal to start. They both pulled balls from their pockets.

"I'll go first! Stryker, I choose you!" He threw the ball, which opened and shot a white light from it that formed into a green, mantis-like Pokémon.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed before pulling out his Pokédex.

**"Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly."**

"Alright, Doduo! I choose you!" He threw the ball; it spun around and then opened and released a bright light that became Doduo.

The Bug Catcher smirked. "Nice choice, but your Doduo won't defeat my Scyther," He stretched his arm and pointed at the Twin Bird Pokémon. "Stryker, use Vacuum Wave!"

The green Pokémon crossed its scythes then jumped up, spinning around thus creating a wind; the wind surrounded the green Pokémon like a spiral before releasing it towards its opponent.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Doduo managed to move away from harm's way with its speed, before dashing towards the Scyther with a white ethereal line appearing behind him like a trail.

"False Swipe!"

Stryker's scythes glowed white in color before it swung them and slashed the Twin Bird Pokémon with them when it got near to it.

"Doduo, are you alright?"

The two-headed Pokémon nodded its heads at its Trainer. The Bug Catcher smirked.

"Only the weak who ask their Pokémon if they were alright," Said Luke. "A Pokemon only grows stronger if nobody showed concern towards it!"

The ninja girl shot a glare at the straw hat boy, which was unnoticed by him. _That is what I hate the most about foolish Trainers..._

"Stryker, use Wing Attack!"

The Mantis Pokémon's wings glowed white before it flew towards its opponent at high speed, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

The younger boy closed his ears. "Doduo, use Uproar!"

Doduo opened its beaks and began squawking very loudly; its squawk spread across the forest, and the Scyther fell down on the ground and put its scythes on its head while closing its eyes. Janine and Luke were also irritated by the noise and blocked their ears.

"Now use Peck!"

The two-headed Pokémon stopped its noise before running towards the Bug-type, who was still on the ground with its scythes near its head. Its Trainer opened his eyes in time to see Doduo heading towards his Pokémon.

"Stryker, get up and counter with Vacuum Wave!"

But Stryker was still blocking its ears, thus it was unable to hear what its Trainer said. A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the Bug Catcher before he lost his temper.

"You damn idiot! I told you to use Vacuum Wave!" He shouted.

When Doduo got near the Scyther, the latter opened its eyes but it was hit by the Twin Bird Pokémon's beaks. The straw hat boy gritted his teeth in anger; losing was not an option!

"Get your lazy ass up, Stryker!" He shouted again. "Use Vacuum Wave!"

Once again, the Mantis Pokémon crossed his scythes then jumped up and spun around, making a spiral wind before releasing it towards the flightless Pokémon.

"Uproar, one more time!"

The two-headed Pokémon opened its beaks and emitted a horrible, noisy sound that blew away the Vacuum Wave and made the green Pokémon succumb down with its scythes near its head.

"Damn it all! Not that again!" Luke shouted while blocking his ears. "Stryker, use WING ATTACK!" He shouted with all his might.

But the green Pokémon couldn't hear anything at all... again. This made The Bug Catcher even angrier.

"Stupid Pokémon! USE WING ATTACK, YOU IDIOT!"

Again, it couldn't hear anything...

"Now finish it up with Peck!"

The Doduo charged towards the Mantis Pokémon with its beaks glowing white. The targeted Pokemon opened its eyes and turned back to its Trainer.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" He shouted and then pointed at the incoming Pokémon. "Use Wing Attack on Doduo! Is that hard to understand?!"

The green Pokémon blinked its eyes in confusion; it couldn't clearly hear because of the noise! Luke's jaw hit the ground in shock.

"What?! Don't tell me you've become deaf now?!"

Stryker was hit by Doduo's two beaks from behind, sending it gliding in a straight line before slamming into a tree. It then slid down and fainted.

"NO!"

"Scyther is unable to battle and Doduo wins. Therefore, victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"Alright! Way to go, Doduo!" He petted the two heads of Doduo.

"You piece of shit!" He shouted at his Pokémon. "How dare you lose! I'll kick you out of the team NOW!" He threatened before raising fist, but before he could punch his Pokémon, Janine grabbed his arm. "Huh? Janine?"

"Calling your Pokémon a piece of shit and then trying to punch it?" She asked as calm as ever. "Disgraceful. You do not deserve to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer."

He gritted his teeth at her before turning away. "What is it to you anyway?" He asked her in anger. "I'll treat my Pokémon any way I want to!"

"And that was the reason why you have lost against Ash and I," She stated. "Because we put our trust in our Pokémon, they have managed to unlock some of their potentials, unlike you who treat Pokémon like they are tools of war."

"Shut up! You don't understand a damn thing, brat!" He yelled, a vein throbbed in his neck. "All what I need are powerful Pokémon that can win and make me the strongest Pokémon Trainer in the entire world! Yes! Those with power RULE!"

"That's stupid!" Ash shouted, having enough of hearing the nonsense this guy was saying.

"What was that, you damn brat?!" He yelled again.

"You are a fool as you have not grasped the true meaning of power," The girl said calmly. "The only powers an imbecile such as yourself needed was the power of love and caring to your Pokémon."

"Love and caring?" He repeated mockingly. "Only the weak who use this 'power' in treating their Pokémon such as yourselves!"

"If I was really weak, then how did I win against you?"

Pinsir's eyes widened in surprise at what Ash said. Those words were the same ones that Pikachu said to him a short while ago. So, does that mean Ash was actually a kind person? Did he really care about his Pokémon?

"Because my Pokémon was weak!" He replied. "And that's why I'll release it!"

Janine closed her eyes. "Then I have no more words for a fool such as yourself. I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need pity from you or anyone else!" He shouted. "A snot-nosed brat like you who thinks that she knows everything while she knows nothing is nothing more than a pest!" He walked away from his Pokémon, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

Scyther's blue eyes shed tears; it couldn't believe it was abandoned by its Trainer. Janine knelt down and petted the Pokémon on its head gently.

"Don't worry, Scyther," She assured. "There's always a place for you in my team."

The green Pokemon looked at her with glimmering eyes before nodding its head happily. The ninja girl smiled before throwing a red and white ball that engulfed Scyther in red light before sucking it inside. The ball didn't shake and Janine held it up while smiling.

"You did well by taking in Scyther after that jerk abandoned it," The black-haired boy stated. "I wish I never become like him one of these days..." He closed his eyes and frowned.

Janine smiled and put her hand on Ash's shoulder. "I know you will not become like Luke," She assured him before turning away. "The reason why I have stayed in Viridian City was to find a worthy Trainer."

"Yeah, I know. Nurse Joy told me that."

"But that is not all," She turned back to him. "I want to travel with this Trainer whom I have considered to be worthy."

He blinked his eyes in surprise. "W-what?"

"Have you not noticed that travelling alone is boring, Ash?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have my Pokémon with me..."

She giggled. "Yes, I know. But what about people's company?"

He grinned. "I guess so. Janine, welcome to my travelling party!"

"Thanks Ash."

"But you didn't battle me to find me worthy."

"True that, but when I saw the way you have battled with your Doduo, I have realized that you indeed have the potential and heart to become a great Pokémon Trainer who is both strong and kind."

His eyes glimmered, and then a red blush crossed his cheeks. "Really? Thanks Janine. It means a lot to me."

With a new companion with him, Ash will finally continue his way to Pewter City. Will he be able to defeat the Gym Leader there and claim his first Badge! Stay-

Hold up! There is something very important that needs to be confirmed.

Later that night, Ash, Janine and their Pokémon were about ready to have dinner. One of Ash's Pokémon had a sad expression on its face, and its Trainer noticed it and knelt down before petting it on its head.

"What's the matter, Pinsir?"

The Stag Beetle Pokémon sighed before looking at its Trainer with glimmering eyes. The rookie blinked his eyes before smiling.

"Don't worry, Pinsir," He told it. "I won't become someone like Luke. I'll be better than him. It's a promise." He made the thumbs up with a goofy grin on his face.

The horned Pokémon stared at his Trainer with narrowing eyes before nodding happily. The purple-haired girl saw them and smiled before her stomach growled. A deep red blush crossed her face as Ash and the other Pokémon chuckled at her. She folded her arms with a scowl.

"Hunger hurts one's pride." She stated.

The boy laughed. "I think that went flying out of the window after your stomach growled!"

Before he knew it, bump appeared on his head. He put his hands on his head before turning angrily to the girl. "What was that for?!"

"For hurting my pride."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the rewrite? It took me almost two hours to finish it!**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated.**


	7. Team Rocket's Debut

**Sorry for not updating for a while. College had just started once again… and by once again, I mean over a month ago...**

**Great thanks for Starlighz, AshK1980, Silver Heart11DOOM, SoulC, TheShadeofDarkness, StrangeCheesecak3, Vallavarayan, SuperPanda9000 and Mr. Grool for reviewing. More thanks go for mriley97, Negima Uzumaki, Shizuka Eien, VelociraptorJesus, Twin Tails Speed, pokefan-93, , shadownkage, kukin91, TheNiemand, whitetigermisty and jully123 for following my story. Last thanks go to lefty122, Yin7, Negima Uzumaki, VelociraptorJesus, pokefan-93, Pumpkinhead2, shadownkage, Vallavarayan, kukin91, Secret Weapon Unit 06, Alucard123, Hebimaru, Killeraction49, luis014 and marioluigifan05 for adding this story to their favorites. You guys are the best! Keep supporting this story! Thanks again!**

* * *

Everyone knows that Pokémon live in different areas. For example, in a mountain area, the most common types of Pokémon that live in it would be the Rock-type and the Ground-type, like Geodude and Sandshrew, but Trainers can find other types of Pokémon in there like Zubat.

However, there are also rare Pokémon known as Clefairy. Unfortunately for the Clefairy that live in Mt. Moon, they were captured by people from a criminal organization because of their rarity…

"YES! The Boss will reward us greatly!" Announced a woman with long, magenta hair.

"Absolutely." A man with blue hair holding a red rose in his hand agreed.

A white cat-like Pokémon sitting near them was seen licking its paw before it purred and scratched its ears. Behind it was a cage full of Clefairy… and their young, Cleffa. The cat then gave the caged Pokémon an evil smirk.

"_Please! Let us go, Meowth!" _One of the Clefairy begged.

The Meowth then stood on its hind legs and leaned on one of the rocks. _"And why should I?"_

"_Because you're a Pokémon like us!" _Another Clefairy shouted. _"You should help us!"_

The Scratch Cat Pokémon laughed. _"Like hell I'm gonna let ya out, ya morons!" _It then stuck out its tongue and made a loud raspberry at them. _"Our Boss's gonna give us a big reward for capturing ya guys!" _It giggled with its eyes giving the other Pokémon a dirty a look.

"_But…" _Another one started before the Scratch Cat Pokémon raised its clawed paws at it.

"_Shut up, will ya?!" _It shouted, but its voice wasn't one bit angry. In fact, its tone was based on cruelty. _"I'll enjoy every moment of cutting ya to pieces before feeding your remains to the Gyarados if ya don't shut up!"_

Everyone cowered in fear after the last threat; the young ones cuddled into their mothers while the fathers could only stand in front of their families protectively, even though their bodies were shivering in fear. They could've used Metronome to defeat those bad guys, right? WRONG! They were threatened before also by Meowth; the Scratch Cat Pokémon told them if they tried to make a 'funny move', he'll take their children and kill them in front of them. And even if they weren't threatened by the sadistic Pokémon, who knows what type of move will be used after they use Metronome? The only thing they could do now was wait and hope that a miracle will occur.

* * *

**Team Rocket's Debut**

After almost two weeks, the two new friends had finally made it to Pewter City. One of them was standing near the outskirts, admiring the view of the city, while the other one was trailing behind...

"Janine, can you… slow down… a little bit?" The exhausted boy asked while panting. "I can't… keep up…"

The purple-haired girl turned back to the boy with a stern look on her face. The boy got startled as he knew that look very well; that look only meant one thing:

"Do not complain, Ash Ketchum," She told him sternly. "You are the one who will face the Gym Leader here."

"Yes, I know! But that doesn't mean I should push on myself!"

She folded her arms, still keeping her stern look on her face. "You were the one who woke me up at 5:00 AM every morning shouting 'Come on, Janine! We've gotta get to Pewter City so I can win my first Gym Badge!'."

The boy blinked once, twice, thrice before opening his mouth. "Wow Janine. You're really good at mimicking, you know that?"

The ninja girl sighed; what made her travel with this boy again? Oh yes; it's because he had the heart and potential to surpass even Lance! She rolled her eyes at that last thought; it will take him at least one hundred years to surpass someone like Lance! She then shook her head before walking off.

"You rest for a while," She told him. "I am going to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon." She said before disappearing.

The boy's eyes almost came out from their sockets; he knew that ninjas were fast, but he thought that they could only teleport in movies! After all, teleporting was a feat that could be done by Pokémon… or so he thought.

* * *

After asking for directions leading to the Pokémon Center, the ninja girl arrived at it within a short period of time. She gave her three Pokémon to the pink-haired Nurse Joy, who took the Pokémon from Janine with a smile.

"Sure! I'll take care your Pokémon." Nurse Joy put the Pokémon on the healing machine.

The doors of the Pokémon Center slid open; a woman with teal hair wearing officer's outfit walked to the counter. She handed Nurse Joy one Poké Ball.

"Can you take care of my Growlithe, Nurse Joy?"

"Sure thing, Officer Jenny!" Joy smiled before taking the Poké Ball and then put it on another healing machine.

The teal-haired officer sighed and put her hands on her head. The rosette blinked her eyes; she could tell very well that Jenny wasn't feeling very well.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not really," She replied. "Some of the Trainers who were travelling through Mt. Moon said that they saw suspicious people in black uniforms there."

"Suspicious people?" Nurse Joy asked while blinking her eyes. "Who are they?"

"They've called themselves Team Rocket," The other woman replied. "I've decided to investigate Mt. Moon after many Trainers came to me, and when I came face-to-face with them, I saw big cages that imprisoned many wild Pokémon in them."

"Really?!" The Nurse shouted after gasping. "How terrible…"

The officer closed her eyes before sighing. "I couldn't stop them with Growlithe… they were too strong…" She clenched her fists.

"Those poor Pokémon… what will happen to them?"

The teal-haired woman could only shake her head; how can she call herself an officer after failing to free some Pokémon from the clutches of an evil organization?! She could only curse herself in shame.

Janine had heard everything from Officer Jenny and then headed to a phone booth. After inserting a coin and then clicking on some numbers, she put the earphone on her ear. She waited for a short while before a photo of a man appeared on the screen of the phone booth.

"Janine! How are you, my young girl?"

"Hello, Father," She replied as calm as ever. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, honey! Where are you now?"

"I am in Pewter City."

"Eh? I thought you're in Cerulean City."

"Well, I think I am going to arrive there after a long time."

"And why is that?"

"And here comes the reason why I had called you, Father," She stated. "What do you know about Team Rocket?"

"Hmm… I have been hearing rumors about them lately," He replied. "They are apparently a group of criminals who steal both wild Pokémon and Pokémon that belong to Trainers," He explained. "I say you should try to avoid running into them, Janine."

The girl remained silent and didn't say anything; her father didn't provide her with much information about Team Rocket, but she at least knew that they steal other people's Pokémon too. She then nodded her head. "Alright. Thank you, Father. See you soon."

"You're welcome, Janine."

Janine went into a deep thought about Team Rocket; trying to stop a group of criminals might be considered as interfering with the police force's duty, but what if the police couldn't stop those criminals? What will happen to those poor Pokémon?! She stood up and walked away.

_If Ash and I are ever going to run into them, then I must hone my skills as well. _She thought to herself in determination. _Sorry, Father, but I cannot promise you that I might not interfere with Team Rocket's evil doing. _"Nurse Joy? Are my Pokémon fully healed yet?"

"Yes, they are," The Nurse took the tray from the machine and handed it to Janine. "We hope to see you again!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Can you sign me up for the Indigo League?"

"Sure."

* * *

For over thirty minutes, Ash had been wandering aimlessly through the streets of Pewter City. Even with directions from the people, he couldn't find the Pokémon Center that easily. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a bad sense of direction.

Upon entering the Pokémon Center, he immediately headed to the counter and handed his Pokémon to the pink-haired Nurse. "Nurse Joy, please take care of my Pokémon."

She smiled. "No problem."

Just then, the teal-haired officer entered the Pokémon Center once again and stumbled on the counter with a big sigh. "We've blocked Mt. Moon for now," She stated. "Until we deal with those criminals, we'll reopen the path again."

The black-haired boy blinked. _Criminals?_

* * *

Like what Officer Jenny said, the way through Mt. Moon was blocked by the police. Policemen surrounded the entrance of the mountain and refused to let any Trainer go inside, much to their dismay. The ninja girl however was the only one who managed to get inside the mountain without getting detected by the police because of her ninja skills.

For at least fifteen minutes, Janine was wandering through the mountain, but she couldn't even find clues to the criminals' whereabouts. She feared that they have already left with the stolen Pokémon…

When all of a sudden, red eyes shone from the darkness of the caves. The girl took a stance before taking out a Poké Ball. The ones with the red eyes revealed themselves as five Clefairy. The girl relaxed a bit before sensing something strange about them. Their eyes were different from ordinary Clefairy; they were hostile and angry. She then noticed something about the Clefairy: Each one of them had a strange, black ring-like thing on their bodies. Her eyes became even sterner than before.

_Did those rings turn Clefairy into angry Pokémon? _She asked herself. _If that's the case, then I suppose breaking them will free the Clefairy. _"Venonat, I choose you!" She threw the ball and her furry, purple Bug-type Pokémon emerged from it. "Venonat, use Signal Beam!"

Venonat's big eyes glowed in rainbow colors before firing two multicolored beams from its eyes at the pink Pokémon. All of the opposing Pokémon dodged before charging at the Bug-type with their arms glowing golden.

"Quick Venonat! Use Sleep Powder!"

The Insect Pokémon shook its body as it scattered a green powder that put all of the Clefairy to sleep. The purple head sighed before kneeling down and petting her Pokémon on its head with a smile.

"Good job, Venonat," She praised before standing up and glancing at the sleeping Pokémon. "Venonat, can you remove those rings while using Confusion?"

The Insect Pokémon nodded before its eyes glowed light blue; auras of similar color then surrounded the rings before they cracked them into two. The furry Pokémon then sat on the ground, panting. Apparently, using Confusion on five objects put a toll on its body. Janine held up her Pokémon with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Venonat."

The Pokémon shook its head as if forgiving its Trainer. The girl smiled at it before walking to the strange rings and picking one up. She examined it for a while before hearing the footsteps of someone. Immediately, she turned back with angry eyes.

"Who is there?"

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna do anything to you."

When the person came into view, he revealed himself as a fifteen year old boy with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes. He was wearing a green vest with white, short sleeves. He was also wearing a black T-shirt under it. His pants were pale blue in color, and his shoes matched his vest.

Janine was surprised by the presence of this boy. "You are… Brock, right?"

"Yes. And you're a ninja girl," He said before chuckling. "From the Venonat you're holding, I suppose you're a student of the Gym Leader Koga, am I right?"

"I am actually his daughter."

"Janine?" He asked in slight surprise. "I've heard so much about you from your father. I'm glad we've finally got to meet! So, how did you get inside Mt. Moon? The police won't let anyone in."

"I have snuck in using my ninja skills," She replied. "It was a piece of cake."

He nodded. _Like father, like daughter, huh? _He thought with a smile. _As prideful and arrogant as ever. _"I guess so."

"Brock, what do you know about this?" She asked while showing him the broken ring.

He took it and examined it for a while. "Hmm. I'm not sure. Where did you find it?"

"These rings were wrapped around these Clefairy and made them act in a hostile way," She explained. "I have a strong feeling that Team Rocket made these rings in order to turn Clefairy into hostile Pokémon."

"Maybe you're right. I'm gonna take these broken rings to the Pewter Museum of Science."

"What are you doing here anyway, Brock?" She inquired. "Digging for fossils?"

"Honestly, I was going to dig for fossils, but after I heard that Officer Jenny is investigating about a group of criminals and needed my help…" His face turned red as if he was smitten. "I couldn't just refuse an order from a beautiful lady like her!"

"I see. So, did you manage to find the culprits?"

He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Not really. There's no sign of shady-looking characters in the mountain… nor there's a sign of Clefairy besides these."

She blinked her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"You've heard me," He sighed and shook his head in regret while clenching his fist. "I'm afraid Team Rocket got away with the other Clefairy."

A deep frown appeared on the girl's mouth; she couldn't imagine what a bunch of criminals could do with helpless Pokémon, especially with these strange rings. Why are they capturing Pokémon anyway? What gain they will get from capturing them?

* * *

The three people that stole the Clefairy were seen kneeling in front of a big screen. The room they were in was dimly lit, and the only thing they could see was the light of the screen that showed a man whose most of his body was shrouded in shadows.

"Jessie, James, Meowth, stand up." The man ordered in a deep voice before they obeyed. "Well done on capturing those Clefairy."

"Thank you, sir." The magenta-haired woman, Jessie said.

"So, did the Magnetized Ring work on them?"

"Yes, sir. The experiment managed to turn Clefairy from nice Pokémon to cruel ones."

"Excellent work. You will be awarded greatly."

"Thank you sir." They both said.

Who are those Team Rocket members? What will they gain from capturing Pokémon illegally? Will our heroes interfere with their doings and try to stop them? Stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions!

**TBC…**

**XXXXX**

**Phew! Finally done!**

**Happy Birthday to moi! 21****st**** of October is my birthday! I've turned 20!**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
